User talk:Bobogoobo
Hello. Please leave me a message. I love messages. :D RE: Hai Check your inbox. :) — Pikachurin :Considering that the article contains several violations to the Manual of Style, and is now void since Warbuck has been kicked out of TDO, I agree that something should be done with it. We can request an admin to delete it, or we can move it to a new name and "archive" it. What do you think? — Pikachurin TDO Charter No, it should not. 'The' is simply an article, after all. The only reason it is capitalized in 'The Democratic Order' is because it is the first word. Compare The International or The German Empire. Both of these articles have the 'The' capitalized, however, when one is mentioning them or even linking to them in a sentence, it is not: Similarly, article titles regarding them, and thus TDO and any other alliance using 'The' as its first word, follow suit: Constitution of the International, History of the International, Constitution of the German Empire, and, now that I've noticed and moved it, History of the Democratic Order. Thank you very much for contacting me about this; I hope I've adequately explained it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Hey Why did u edit the ADI Gov't Page, it was fine as it was RE:Templates/Warbuck's HS Article Categories Well, there's different types of templates, and each type has a specific use. All of them usually involves advanced wikicode, though. What kind of template are you thinking about? I might be able to create one for you. — Pikachurin :You can create one just like any other page, just remember to add Category: before the category's name. For example, if I want to create a member category for the Evil Pikachus, I would create the category with the following name: Category:Member of Evil Pikachus. Any alliance that's actually an alliance can have one. — Pikachurin ::Well, MvP once said that an alliance is any in-game alliance that has two or more members. — Pikachurin :::As I recall, I took a lot of crap for that statement, too. Regardless, even a one-man alliance could have a category if it had enough pages related to it. In fact, pretty much anything can have it's own category if it has enough pages relating to it. Category:Großgermania has numerous subcategories containing pages related to my nation. Category:Karma War has pages relating to the Karma War. Just pretty much make a category where it's warranted. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Warbuck's HS Article I'm not really sure about the article either, so it might be better if you ask an admin's opinion about the article. — Pikachurin RE:Robster83 It's probably a matter of personal preference, or it depends on the content of the article. Some people have their ruler names as the article name even though their article is partially about their nation, and vice versa. — Pikachurin RE: Page deletion, charters Hey, sorry it took so long to respond. The page in question has already been cleaned up by Wikia Staff, looks like it was cross-wiki spam. As for charters... generally, you can format charters (adding headings, changing br-tagged lists to bulleted lists, br-tagged or bulleted ordered lists to numbered lists) as well as correct obvious spelling mistakes. Beyond that, I'd not go into editing them without proof that they've been actually changed by the alliance in question. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Personal text There is no way to do that. The wiki, by nature of what it is, is a public place. If it's not sensitive information - that is to say, it's just stuff that others don't need to see, as opposed to stuff they shouldn't see - you could always create a page such as User:Bobogoobo/notes. That way, you could store the notes there without it being immediately visible to anyone who sees your user page (though they always could find it if they cared enough to look). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Well, you can use tags to prevent stuff from showing up except when editing, you could always use that. As for the statsdate, it used to be used, but after someone updated the infobox, it stopped being used. I tried re-inserting it a while back and failed. I'm really unfamiliar with the syntax of that infobox, though. Pikachurin's done some work on it, he may be more able to help you. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Answers Necromancy Nope. I do it all the time. :P — Pikachurin Nation infobox/text box I'll see what I can do with statsdate tomorrow. As for the text box that acts like an image, I don't really see what you mean. Are you talking about a separate infobox that can be added under Nation Infobox? — Pikachurin :MvP has re-added statisticsdate to , so that should solve the problem. — Pikachurin ::Only with your coding help :P Really, I do hate wikitables. <_< Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Your comments First, regarding the nation infobox. I'm not sure why you say it's only displaying one such line, on my screen it is still displaying many (your nation infobox, for example, has 11 such lines. As for the avatar, he can be reached on IRC as BaltuswF (or possibly Baltus|wF) if you wish to contact him. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Ah, yeah, that's a mistak I made once, too :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Capitalization Generally, dates fall under their own section of Wikipedia's MoS (which we, of course, incorporate). Under such, the date would always be written with a number 10, either as "10 January 2010" or as "January 10, 2010". The only reason the date should be written out is if you are quoting something, such as their charter, in which case I personally would capitalize it, but that's entirely discretionary as far as I can tell. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Re: Thanks The userbox is made with this template. Come to think of it, I should probably write documentation for that. The box you mention is made with this code: |float=right|align=center|color=#960000}} First field is border, second is background, third is the picture, forth is text, float determines page position (left, right, center), align is how the text is aligned in the box, color is the color of the text. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 22:08, January 19, 2010 (UTC)' :I've edited the template with some more relevant documentation, take a look: Locke Talk • Alestor ' 22:26, January 19, 2010 (UTC)' :That appears correct to me and works when I test it. Where were you trying to use it? Locke Talk • Alestor ' 22:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC)' ::I've just been making coding changes to the template, try it again now. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation 9:53, Décadi, 30 Nivôse CCXVIII :::Yes it works now, thank you. And now I see how bad mine looks, time to find different colors :P --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 22:56, January 19, 2010 (UTC)